


“Tell us something you regret”

by buggiesreign



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiesreign/pseuds/buggiesreign
Summary: Betty, Veronica and Jughead play a very memorable round of truth or dare, that ends differently than any of them expected it to.





	“Tell us something you regret”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, read at your own risk :)

It was a Saturday night, Betty, Jughead and Veronica had just started their junior year of college and they sat in Veronicas and Bettys dorm room. They were in the middle of a round of truth or dare and all pretty drunk.

“Betty, truth or dare?” Veronica asked, setting the tequila bottle she just took a sip from down. “Dare” the blonde girl answered, which usually wasn’t her go to choice, considering she hated doing dares, especially when Veronica was the one asking. But Jughead and Veronica told her she chooses truth too much, so she was determined to pick dare for the next three rounds. 

“Uhm … tell us something you regret, not doing while in college” Veronica said, slurring her words slightly. She was definitely the drunkest, of the bunch. Jughead was drunk too, but not as bad and Betty was only buzzed. Betty stayed quiet for a moment, before replying.

“I- I always wanted to kiss … or rather make out with a girl” the blonde confessed and both her boyfriends and best friends eyes widened at the confession. Jughead knew that Betty wasn’t as innocent as she seemed, but he didn’t expect that and neither did Bettys best friend.

“So anyway” Betty began talking again, to distract them from her confession. “Veronica truth or dare” she continued, asking her best friend, hoping she could change the subject to something else. She wasn’t embarrassed by them knowing, that she wanted to kiss a girl, but she also hated being in the spotlight.

“Truth” Veronica answered, almost immediately, taking another sip from the tequila bottle, she was clutching to her chest. “Who is better in bed, Reggie or Archie?” Betty asked and Veronica gasped softly. Neither relationship had lasted, but she was still friends with both of them.

“Reggie” the raven haired beauty said quietly, before giggling. Betty joined her and nodded softly. “Thought so” she said, after a while, which made Jughead raise an eyebrow. “Relax. I haven’t given this too much thought. I just connected all the hints Veronica gave me and came to the conclusion that Reggie was better” Betty explained, to calm Jughead down.

“So Jughead, your turn. Truth or dare?” Veronica asked him, once he was completely relaxed again. He wasn’t necessarily the most jealous person on the planet, but hated being reminded of the past feelings Betty had for Archie. “Truth” he finally replied.

“Would you be turned on, if Betty and I made out?” Veronicas asked, immediately after the word has let his lips, almost as if she had that question planed out all along. Betty rolled her eyes at her best friend, for bringing the subject up again.

“Yes. I mean obviously” Jughead replied, to Bettys surprise. She never expected this answer, thinking he hated the thought of Betty with anyone else. Veronica on the other hand expected exactly that answer. How could he not be turned on, wasn’t that every boys fantasy? “Knew it” Veronica mumbled and giggled again.

“Anyway … Betty truth or dare?” Jughead asked, looking at his girlfriend and Betty gave him a soft smile. “Dare” she said, still wanting to prove that she doesn’t always choose truth. Betty had always been determined and stubborn, even in situations like these.

“I dare you to kiss Veronica” Jughead said, with a slight smirk. Veronica figured that would be coming next and Betty bit her lip, slightly nervous. She had kissed her best friend once before, but she was inexperienced back then and Betty never considered it a real kiss. Now however, the situation was different.

Betty nodded at Jughead, unsure of what to say and Veronica got up, sensing her best friends nervousness. Veronica sat down on Betty lap, one leg on each side of her. Betty looked up at the raven haired girl, as she leaned in. “Just trust me” Veronica whispered, before connecting their lips to one anothers.

Jughead swallowed audibly, as he saw the two girls kissing, softly at first, but as the seconds passed, the kiss got rougher and more passionate. It didn’t take long, before both girls had their mouths open and their tongues were massaging against each others. 

Betty pulled back from her best friends lips after a while and bit her lip again, glancing over at Jughead, who still smirked at the two girls. Veronicas eyes drifted to the visible bulge in his jeans and raised eyebrow. “Did you enjoy watching that Jones?” she asked and Betty giggled, noticing Jugheads erection.

“I did. You didn’t have to stop, because of me” he said, looking at Betty and the blonde blushed slightly at the thought of turning her boyfriend on, by making out with her best friend. “You want us to continue?” Betty asked, but Veronica didn’t leave Jughead enough time to answer, as she connected her lips to Bettys jawline.

Betty kept her eyes locked with Jugheads, as a quiet moan escaped her, following Veronica sucking lightly on her pulse point. Jughead palmed himself, above his jeans, to release a bit of the friction from watching the two girls. Veronica bit down lightly on Bettys neck and the following whimper from Betty, made Jugheads cock twitch.

“Jones, I might not be able to stop, now that I’ve started” Veronica stated, before licking over the bruise she sucked into Bettys neck. Veronica pulled away from Bettys neck and the blonde looked at her best friend, before turning to look at her boyfriend.

“I don’t want you to” he said, after thinking for a moment. It was safe to say Jughead was turned on, by seeing the two girls make out and he wanted more. “I want Betty to sit on your face” he added and Bettys eyes widened, as a smirk spread out across Veronicas face. 

Veronica stood up without saying another word, pulling Betty up with her, not wanting to waste any more time. The raven haired beauty had always wondered what it would be like to fuck her best friend and now she had the chance to find out. Betty was nervous, but excited at the thought of having sex with Veronica, while Jughead was watching. She got more confident, knowing how turned on he was by this.

Veronica walked backwards to her bed, pulling Betty with her, as Jughead got up from the floor as well, to sit down on Bettys bed, which stood next to Veronicas. Veronica stopped in front of the bed and reached behind Betty to slowly unzip her dress and watching it fall to the floor, leaving Betty in only panties and a lace bra.

Veronica smirked at the blonde and stepped closer, connecting her lips with Bettys neck once again, as she slid her hands up and around her body, to unclip her bra and letting it fall to the floor between them, making Jughead swallow as he watched all of this happening from the bed, unzipping his jeans. Veronica began sucking another hickey into Bettys neck, as she felt Bettys hands travel to her own dresses zipper and pulling it down, to undress Veronica.

Unlike Betty, Veronica didn’t wear a bra and was left standing in only her black panties. Veronica kissed down Bettys body stopping at the swell of her breast to mark her best friend once again. She moved down a little further and sucked Bettys nipple into her mouth, which had Betty cry out and Jughead reach his hands into his jeans, to palm himself again.

Veronica loved the moans coming out of Bettys mouth as she continued kissing, licking and biting her way down to Bettys center. She soon was on her knees in front of Betty, with Betty looking down at her and biting her lip. Veronica hooked to fingers into Bettys underwear and pulled it down slowly. She immediately leaned forward and licked through Bettys newly exposed folds, making Betty moan loudly.

Veronica pulled away again and stood back up, walking to the edge of the bed. She bent over and pulled down her own underwear, giving Jughead a perfect view of her curvaceous backside, before laying down on the bed. Betty looked at Jughead once more, rushing over to him and planting a kiss on his mouth, before walking over to Veronicas bed and positioning herself over her face, one knee on either side, facing away from the headboard.

Jughead slid down his jeans a little, to have better access and slid his hands into his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock, as he took in the position the girls were in. Veronica leaned her head up, to lick through Bettys folds once more, making Betty throw her head back and moaning softly. The raven haired girl placed her hands on either side of Bettys waist and pulled her down, to suck on her clit, causing Betty to moan repeatedly.

“Oh god” the blonde said softly, feeling her best friends tongue circle her most sensitive spot. Veronica continued the action for a while, before moving her tongue through Bettys folds again, as she began moving it in and out of her best friends pussy.

Betty turned her head to look at Jughead, as repeated moans left her lips. Jughead, in the meantime, had begun stroking himself, watching the two girls and hearing Betty moan. Veronica spead up her movements slightly, making Betty curse under her breath. Betty kept her eyes locked with Jugheads.

“Don’t you want to know what that’s like Betty? To eat someone out? You’d just have to lean down. Come on Betty, try it, taste your best friend” he said, looking down at Veronica licking and tongue fucking Betty, before looking back up. The blonde bit her lip and nodded, bending over until the girls bodies were pressed together. Betty leaned forward a little more, licking over Veronica clit, which made her moan softly against Bettys pussy.

Jughead began pumping himself faster, watching his girlfriend and her best friend bringing each other closer to the edge. He still couldn’t quite comprehend how they got here, but her wouldn’t change any of it. Betty began licking over Veronica a few times, before sticking her tongue into her and moving it in and out, matching the pace Veronica was going at.

Betty was still a little unsure, but followed Veronicas movements, which had both of them tongue fucking the other and moaning at the same time. Betty moved to Veronicas clit again and began sucking on it, her eyes glancing at Jughead for a moment, who was pumping himself, at a slow pace.

“Oh god” Betty mumbled, against Veronicas clit, as she felt a familiar knot in her lower abdomen and her body starting to tense. Veronica noticed it as well and sped up her tongue movements once more, to make her best friend cum, desperate to taste all of her at this point. Betty moved her tongue back into Veronica, speeding up as well.

Betty felt her legs begin to shake lightly, as Veronica kept moving her tongue in and out and though her folds, Betty doing the same. Veronica also felt herself tighten and knew she was close as well. Betty moaned against Veronicas pussy loudly, as she felt her walls clench on Veronicas tongue and she released her cum into Veronicas mouth, the raven haired girl swallowing it. Bettys orgasm and tasting her cum, unravelled Veronicas own orgasm and she followed close behind, Bettys swallowing it all and licking her best friend clean after.

Jughead groaned loudly, as he sped up his movements and pumped faster, looking the girls cuming from each others tongues. Betty panted heavily, as well as Veronica, but got off of her best friend and looked at her boyfriend and stood up. 

“I think you deserve a treat baby” Betty said and knelt down in front of Jughead, pulling down his boxers to free his length. She turned to look at her best friend and bit her lip, as Veronica stood up and walked over, kneeling down in front of Jughead as well. Betty smiled up at her boyfriend, as she leaned in, licking the pre cum off his dick and humming in delight.

“Would you like me and my best friend to suck you baby?” she asked, which made Jughead smirk and nod. Betty smiled once again, before taking Jugheads length into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat, making Jughead groan. Veronica spread his legs further and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock to cover everything Betty couldn’t fit into her mouth, squeezing gently. She placed her other hand on his chest and raked her nails down his torso, which tensed under her touch.

Jughead slid one hand into Bettys hair and pulled her head back lightly, before moving it back down, controlling Betty movements on him. The blonde hollowed her cheeks and sucked, as she let Jughead control her happily. Veronica leaned in as well and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it, as her hand moved down to massage the other one.

It didn’t take long before Jugheads body tensed and spilled into Bettys mouth, who swallowed every last bit of it, before pulling away and kissing Veronica again, so she could taste him too. Jughead was breathing heavily trying to calm down, as he laid back on the bed. Betty pulled away from Veronicas lips and smiled at her, before getting up and laying down next to Jughead.

Veronica got up as well and settled down in her own bed, pulling the blanket over her. “Well that was fun” she said, with a smile, turning off the lights and Betty and Jughead agreed, before all three of them passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
